gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat's Number 1 Fan
Kat's Number 1 Fan is a minor character in Gravity Rush. As the name implies, he is Kat's biggest fan. He attends Arquebus Academy and would preside over the visual-audio club. He ends up tricking Kat and everyone else into thinking that he was Alias by disguising himself as him and using his allowance money to buy and set up all of the bombs and fireworks so that he could gain Kat's attention. History He first meets Kat as she tries to find clues on Echo's whereabouts. He encounters Kat again as she is undercover to track down the location of the Snakerabbits' hideout. He appears again during "The Dreamlife of Ghost" where he disguises himself as Alias and plants non-harmful bombs around the Auldnoir district all in the hope of gaining Kat's attention, as she would not show him interest prior. His father gave him a year's worth of allowance which he used to buy all of the fireworks for the bombs. Because he had damaged Pandora with one of his previous fireworks, his father was subjected to the bill for the damages, which would be ten years worth of his allowance. Personality As with any other fanboy, he is very excitable around his idol, Kat. After he blows her cover during her undercover mission, he becomes very obsessive over her, going to extreme lengths to see her again. He becomes so needy that he impersonates Kat's biggest enemy, Alias, in order to get her attention, even going as far as trespassing into her pipe house without her knowledge or consent. His recklessness and obsession ultimately causes city-wide panic and disrupts order and peace. That said, he is knowledgeable with explosives, having used it to make non-lethal bombs, though he ends up literally paying for his antics, courtesy of Aki. Relationship with Kat His relationship with Kat is extremely obsessive, to the point where it could be considered stalking. He will go as far as to disrupt the peace in Hekseville just to get close to her, even showing that he is not above trespassing into her home to get an understanding of her. During Kat's undercover mission in Pleajeune, he looks at Kat in a somewhat perverted manner. He also says that the only way he can ever get close to Kat again is by becoming the one person who'd most likely grab her attention (Alias), but this ends up getting him into trouble (more so with Aki, and the police than Kat) due to the amount of trouble and damage he had caused. Despite everything that's happened, Kat still tries to convince the police to go easy on him, seeing as he is only a student. Appearances *Episode 7: Too Many Secrets *DLC Spy Mission 1: A Time to Play *DLC Spy Mission 2: The Dreamlife of Ghosts Trivia *As he is delivered by Kat to the police at the end of the Spy Pack DLC, the game actively encourages the player to drop him into the void below. Strangely, there is no consequence for actually doing so. *When talking to the school reporter after completing Episode 13 in Gravity Rush 2, he will mention that his best friend's brother used to chase after her. He is referring to Kat's Number 1 Fan when he says this. Photos File:2012-10-02-185427.jpg 2012-09-24-180842.jpg|Dialogue portrait. 2012-09-25-224400.jpg|Dialogue portrait after being unmasked. 2012-09-25-224508.jpg|How he appears in Gravity Rush. 2012-10-02-185352.jpg|His initial reaction upon meeting Kat. Category:Characters in Gravity Rush